A Penguin's Funeral
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is my sophomore fanfic from my favorite animated film of summer 2007, Surf's Up. This is a mix of general, hurt, comfort, a little humor and friendship in it. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!
1. Cody's Tragic News

A Penguin's Funeral

by: Terrell "T.R.J." "Tee" Ruffin James

Rating: PG

Author's note: This is a mix of a little tragedy, friendship, a little humor and some hurt and comfort for some reasons because mostly I'm thinking maybe give it a little sad, humorus and comforting story, even though it's basically suckish, but I'll risk it, meaning, I'll take my chances for "Surf's Up"with a little drama and humorus twist for "Surf's Up", which is my favorite movie, by the way. This fanfic will totally resemble a certain loss of Cody Maverick's mom. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Cody's Tragic News

5 weeks after the competiton, 17-year old Cody Maverick resides in Pen Gu Island for taking a break of surfing for an hour and then receives a conversation with Lani.

"Hi, Lani." greets Cody.

Lani greets back at Cody, with a little glimpse of him, "Hi, Cody."

Cody asks Lani, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I was going to tell you the same thing." says Lani.

Cody asks her, reluctantly, "What do you mean by, am I okay?"

Lani sighs and says, "You're gonna want to sit down."

Cody and Lani sat down near the beach and blantly gives out a little conversation, which could be considered breaking news. Lani says to him, "You see, how should I put this, let's just say I know this person who's mother passed away 5 days ago in his hometown and he's about 5'2, used to wear a big Z necklace and lives in Shiverpool until the Big Z Memorial Contest."

"That didn't make any sense. What are you trying to say?" asks Cody.

Lani sighs nervously and says, "I got this telegraph from Shiverpool. I don't know if you could read it."

"Thanks, but I'll risk it." says Cody, as Lani gives the letter to Lani and reads it.

The telegraph says, _"Cody, how are you? I heard you gave your trophy to a friend of yours after you saved him. That seems good. You still should've won. Anyway, about yesterday evening, I came over to give your house to give your mom a gift that you sent. When I came in, I saw your mom lying down on the floor. I tried to wake her up, but she didn't. Doesn't make any sense? I'm sorry to say, which is kinda hard for me to say, but your mom died about 5 days ago. I'm so sorry, Cody. I hope you're going to be okay. Your brother's okay, but when I told him, he TOTALLY freaked out. I'm am SO sorry that your mom died. She's like a second mom to me too. Look, if you want Pen Gu Island as your new home, I totally understand. Hope everything turns out okay for you. "-- Sincerely, Claude_

After reading the note, Cody received a shock inside of him, with tears streaming down his eyes. Lani stands up and puts her flipper on his shoulder and says, "I'm sorry, Cody. I really am. I wish I could do something." Then she walks away without another word. Leaving Cody curled up in a little ball and starts to cry. Then he thought to himself, "How did this happen?" Cody stood up and walked to the other side of the beach, trying to keep his depression to himself. Later on, Big Z comes to greet Cody.

"Hey, Cody." greets Z.

Cody looks at Z and says 'Hi' back to him.

"Lani told me about your mom. I'm really sorry. She's a very good mom to you." says Z.

Cody eyes filled with tears when he heard that. Cody sighs and stands up, thinking that it didn't happen on purpose. Cody then says, "I just can't believe she's gone. It's like, she's leaving me on purpose, you know?"

Z then says, "We just go through what happens when someone we love passes away. It's basically normal. It's hard at first, we feel anger, we deny and we try to pretend we're okay, but it doesn't work because it keeps getting bottled up. I think your family is awesome, Cody. Nothing will change."

Cody asks, "How do you know?"

Z sighs, looks at him and says, "I know how you feel. When I was younger, my mom basically passed away by a heart attack. I was frustrated at first, but I became strong. The pain hurts so much, you just feel as if you just want to let it out. I quickly got over the loss 3 1/2 days later and realize she's in a better place than I am. You know what I'm saying?"

Cody says, "Yeah. I do. It's just so hard."

"I know, but life goes on and we just deal with it." says Z.

Cody's voice began to break and says to Z, "I just love her so much and I really want to make her proud of me."

"She already is and we all are proud of you." Z says.

Cody goes over to Z and began to hug. Cody began to cry softly as the hug goes on.

"I'm going to be here for you, Cody. And everyone in this island will be here for you." says Z, gently.

Cody sniffles and says, "Thanks, man. I kind of wished that you were my dad when I first saw you."

Z chuckles softly and sighs affectionately with his flippers on his back as if he was thinking about Lani and asks, "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah." whispers Cody.

"That works out great because you were like my first son to me. Hope you're gonna be okay." says Z as he walks back to his hut while Cody lays down at the back with tears streaming down to his face.


	2. Comforts and a Funeral

Chapter 2: Comforts and a Funeral

The next morning, Cody walks down to Pen Gu and notices Rory Nubbins walking down to Cody to talk to him.

"G'day, mate. Sorry to hear about your mum. Wish I could've met her. Anyway, be strong, yeah? We're going to be here for you." says Rory.

Cody says, "Okay. Thanks."

Then, Cody sees Chicken Joe and he greets him. "Hey, Joe. How are you?"

Joe turns to Cody and greets him, "Hey, morning, Cody. Lani told me about your mom. I'm really sorry, man. If you need want to talk or if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you, man."

Cody chuckles softly and says, "Thanks, man. I really need that."

"Okay, just let me know, okay?" asks Joe.

"All right. I will." says Cody.

"Yeah, okay. See ya." says Joe.

Cody continues to walk off and recognizes Kelly Slater and Rob Machado walking towards him.

"Hey, Cody." greets Kelly.

"Hey, Rob, Kelly. How are you guys?" greets Cody.

"Doing good, man. Me and Kelly heard about your mom. We're really sorry she died." says Rob.

"Oh, that's okay." says Cody.

"Hey, you know, if there's time to talk, we can let you say what's on your mind." says Kelly.

Cody became ambitious, but then suddenly said, "Okay, I'll let you know."

"All righty then. See you around." says Kelly.

"Be strong, man." says Rob.

"Okay." says Cody.

When Cody returns to Z's hut, Lani comes in and greets Cody. "Hey, Cody."

"Hey, Lani." greets Cody.

"Are you mad at me about yesterday?" Lani asked nervously.

"No. Of course not." says Cody, then asks, "One thing, though. Did you tell anyone about my mom?"

"Yes. I just wanted to see if you needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to be there for you. I've seen you so lonely yesterday, I just felt so bad for you. I had to tell someone so you wouldn't feel lonely again." explained Lani.

Cody sighs and explains, "To be honest, I needed someone to talk to."

Lani exhales with relief and says, "Okay. That's all I needed to know. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you."

Cody chuckles and says, "Okay."

Lani comes up to Cody and hugs him, then walks away. Then, he notices Mike Abronowitz comes through for a little conversation.

"Hey, Mike." says Cody.

"Hi, Cody." says Mike. Then says to him, "Lani told me about your mom. I'm sorry to hear that. My mom died also when I was very young and when Lani told me that, I felt sorry for you and it kind of comes back to my mom's death. Apparently, she died of sickness. I just tried so hard to be strong, but I couldn't go through it. But my cousin, Mickey, told me that she's in a better place than I am and I have to keep myself positive and it kept me positive today."

Cody stares at Mike and asks, "Did you cry at lot? Were you sad, angry, upset, bitter, something like that or were you keeping your cool?"

Mike sighs and replies, "Yes. A little bit, but I got through it from a different perspective of my own. Since I first met you in Antartica, I thought you were one the penguins, who I considered, not what they seem. You have been a very good surfer. You surprised me on the Surf-off competition. I'm glad you're going to live in Pen Gu Island. This is the first time we have talked to each other like other species. Hope we can be good friends. If you need me or you just want to drop by to visit me, just remember, I'm a few miles away. If you need to talk, my door's always open. You're welcome to come by if you like."

As Mike walks away before sunset, Z comes over to see Cody and catches up with him.

"Hey, Cody. Got a minute?" asks Z.

"I got lots of minutes. What's up?" says Cody.

"I got another letter from you to Shiverpool. It's sent by your brother." says Z.

Cody gives a cold feeling on his stomach when he saw the letter and opens it. When he read it, Glen's letter reads-- _Hey, Cody. How are you. Since mom died, things have changed a little bit. I just felt so guilty about not treating you the way a real brother should. We're having a funeral for mom in 2 days. So maybe you could bring a few friends of yours at Pen Gu or Pain hu or whatever you call it, and just go there. I heard you know Big Z. Can you bring him over? A few residents asked me if you can speak your last words. Is that okay? Let me know. Your brother, Glen._

After reading the letter, Cody's eyes soon fill up with tears and Z asks him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Cody says.

Z gives Cody a hug while Cody begins to cry, silently. The following days, the whale comes and Cody, Z, Lani, Mike and Joe heads to Shiverpool. Joe looks at Cody and goes behind him.

"You okay, dude?" asks Joe.

"Yeah, I've never been better, but I'm a little nervous. I've never spoke at a funeral before."

"Dude, you have to say what's on your mind, your final words to your loved one, and sure, you might get teary-eyed at first, but once you got that off your chest, it actually feels okay." says Joe.

"You done this before?" asks Cody.

"Once when I was 13 when my brother died. I was so depressed, but I got used to it, because I'm so close to everyone around me in Lake Michigan. When I first met you before we got to Pen Gu, I felt as if I've got a friend in my life, and since then, it's been an awesome ride. I'm lucky to make friends with you, Cody." says Joe.

Cody smiles at him and says, "So have I."

Joe whispers, "Radical!"

Joe and Cody gave them knuckle touches and hugs for comfort and support. After a 6 hour ride from Pen Gu to Shiverpool, Cody was greeted by Claude, who sent Cody the letter to Pen Gu.

"Hello, Cody." says Claude.

"Hi, there." greets Cody.

"I've heard great things about you. Glen is over there, wondering where you are." said Claude.

"Thanks." said Cody, as Claude got introduced by Chicken Joe, Lani and Big Z. While Cody came in, Glen was greeted by and said 'Hi' to each other.

"Glad ya made it, brother." said Glen.

"Thank you, man. That's really cool of you to say that." says Cody.

When Claude came in, he said, "I can give you all a place to spend the night before the funeral."

Cody immediately said, "Okay, thanks."

Later on, Cody, Glen, Joe, Z and Lani walked around Claude's place and have 5 separate bedrooms and Joe and Cody went to one as roomates.

"Let me know if you need anything." says Claude.

"Okay." said Cody.

"Dude, you do realize we're roomies?" says Joe, with excitement.

"I know. It's totally cool." said Cody.

"Well, might as well turn in for the night." said Joe.

"All right." says Cody, then he asks, "So how long have you lived in Lake Michigan?"

Joe replies, "I've lived in Lake Michigan all my life, the same as Sheboygan."

Cody asks, "Where's that?"

"It's in Wisconsin, about a few hours away from Milwaukee. I was born an raised in Sheboygan. I had such a reluctant childhood. It's been a little hard for me, but I didn't care what people say about me. I got into surfing when I was about 8 and since then, I've been surfing ever since. Dude, it's been the best 18 years of my life. It's been an awesome ride." says Joe.

"So, who inspired you to surf?" asks Cody.

"Big Z. Just like you, he's been my inspiration." answered Joe.

Cody chuckles softly and says, "You know, we have the same dream and we didn't even know we had the same thing until we knew each other. It's been 5 weeks of my life and I'm lucky to share this ride with you, man. You're awesome."

Joe smiles silently and says, "Thanks, man. You're awesome, too."

"Let's hit the sack." says Cody.

"Okay." says Joe.

Cody and Joe got in bed and said 'Good night' to each other. 2 days later, the funeral begins and everyone attended. Later on, they went over the burial place to bury Cody's mom and Claude offered Cody to say a few words.

Cody sighs softly and begins to speak. "For almost 18 years, I've always admired and loved you so much and I really felt as if you stuck by me for life. Also, my own support and dreams weren't recognized at first, but you always stuck by me, no matter what." Cody sighs and voice breaks, "I feel so close even when I was a kid, that I always really need someone to care for, give me love and always to keep me positive and I will always remember that." Two tears stream down his eyes and sniffles, while voice began to break, "You always support my dreams and it has already came true because of you. I just want to say I love you so much and I will never forget you and I'll remember you every single day of my life. I love you, mom and someday, we'll be together again, I promise." As the speech finished, Claude and a few penguins began to bury the body and brought the funeral to a close. After the funeral, Cody went to his mom's cemetary place and Joe came behind him with his hand on his shoulder.

Joe sighs and says, "That's exactly what I pictured when my brother died for 4 years. Are you okay?"

Cody also sighs and says, "I'll be fine."

Joe gives Cody a hug and says, "I'll be thinking about you."

Cody says, "Thank you, seriously."


	3. Heart to Heart

Chapter 3: Heart-to-Heart

After a few days in Shiverpool, Cody, Lani, Z and Joe headed back to Pen Gu Island and Cody feels overwhelmed by this experience. Z looks at Cody and began to gave him some comfort.

"You okay, Cody?" asked Z.

"Yeah. I'm cool." says Cody.

Z sighs and looks at Cody, thinking that he misses his mom and wishes that things would be back to normal again, then looks back at Cody and says, "Hey, things are going to be okay."

Cody turns around and asks, "How do you know?"

"You never know." replies Z. "I promise you that you'll be okay."

Cody sighs and says, "Okay."

6 hours passed and Cody, Z, Lani and Joe arrived back at Pen Gu Island and 30 minutes later, Cody lurks in the sunset and thinks about the experience after the funeral. Later, Mike sees Cody and greets him.

"Hey, Cody. Didn't hear you coming back. How's the funeral?" says Mike.

"Looking back, it's been an awesome ride for me. I've been offered to speak my final words to my mom. I really miss her, Mikey." answers Cody.

"I bet it's been scary for you." said Mike.

"Just a little bit, but I let it out a little." Cody says.

"Whenever I feel sad, I cheer myself up by talking to people about my problems and just to give me some fresh air and after that, I feel better. I'm hoping this helps. Just because someone you love dies, doesn't mean it's your fault. Sure, you miss them, but you'll be able to see them when you die. Death is just a part of life." says Mike.

"Awesome stuff, Mike. I never really thought of it that way." says Cody.

"Thanks. I hope this helps a little." says Mike.

"Yeah, it does, a little." said Cody.

Mike sighs and says, "Hopefully, you'll be okay. See you soon."

"Okay, man. See ya." says Cody.

Mike walks away and an hour later, Cody walks down the beach before sunset and sits down near the beach and he sees Tank coming through.

"Well, what do we have here? If it isn't the new Pen Gu penguin next door." smirks Tank.

"Don't start with me, Tank. I just came back from Antartica after my one of my family's funeral." says Cody.

"Who died?" asks Tank.

"My mom." says Cody.

"Don't you have a dad or something?" asks Tank.

Cody sighs and says, "Sadly, I don't really know my dad. I have never been asked by that before by everyone."

Tank sighs and looks back from his childhood and realizes he doesn't know his dad, either. After, Tank replies to Cody, "To be honest, my dad left me and my mom when I was 2, so I don't really know him much, either."

Cody sighs and says, "Imagine that. But, still, I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's okay." says Tank. "You know what, Maverick? You're okay, man."

"You, too." says Cody.

"You know, you really surprised me after the Surf-off, even though I did try to beat you." says Tank.

"Want to call a truce?" asks Cody.

Tank looks at Cody and thinks that maybe they should be friends instead of enimies. Tank smiles and says, "Yeah, truce."

Tank shakes Cody's flipper and pretty much became friends. "Hopefully, we can start fresh soon." says Cody.

"We will." said Cody.

Later on, Cody's mind was on his deceased mom and began to look at the sky. Chicken Joe comes to see Cody and checks on him.

"You okay, dude?" asks Joe.

"Pretty much." answered Cody.

Joe sighs and says, "You know, my older brother, Spencer, basically died of bone cancer when he was 18. At first, I thought he left me on purpose, I was mad then, but I felt as if he's always by my side, even if he's not around. I try to keep myself positive and when I surf, I always feel positive and it's keeping me positive today. Me and Spencer did everything together, hang out, surf, everything else. With 10 siblings, I'm the second oldest of the 10, but since he died in my teen years, it's kind of hard being the first oldest, but at the end of the day, I look at my younger sibs and realize that they will always be a big part of my life, just like surfing. You shouldn't feel so isolated when your loved one passes on. You just have to think of a brighter side and realize that they're in a better place than we are and you'll be able to see them, when you pass."

"Wow. Your words speak a lot of positivity." said Cody.

"I know." said Joe.

"I bet it's been tough being the first oldest of 9 sibs." said Cody.

"It has, but I've always loved them and be around them. I know sibs fight a lot, but whenever they have a problem of need someone to talk to, I always come to them and give them comfort and know that I love them." said Joe.

"I guess considering you and me, we're pretty much like brothers, only different, don't you think?" asks Cody.

"Yeah, man. It's been an awesome ride for me." said Joe.

Cody smiles and says, "Thanks for the talk, Joe. I'm feeling pretty much better and you know, I'm suddenly over my mom's loss."

"Awesome. All the talks and comforts really helped you, didn't they?" asked Joe.

"Yep, they did. Thanks, man." said Cody.

"Radical." said Joe.

Joe and Cody gave them knuckle touches and gave each other a hug. "I'll see you around, okay, dude?" said Joe.

"All right." said Cody, as he walked off. Later on, he sees Lani near Big Z's hut and talks to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" asks Lani.

"You know what? I'm bettern than okay. I'm suddenly over my mom's loss. She's watching over me in heaven." said Cody.

"Okay. Did all the talks help?" asks Lani.

"Yep. They did." said Cody.

"Glad to hear. I'm glad that you're living in Pen Gu. You'll have a new life here." said Lani.

"Thanks, Lani." said Cody.

"I'll tell uncle Z you're over your mom's loss." said Cody.

Later on, Cody feels okay and when everyone sees him, they all feel okay that Cody's over his loss of his mom. Everyone's reaction is similar: happiness, friendlier and kind and Cody is set for a new day.


	4. A New Day

Chapter 4: A New Day

Within a few days, Cody got over his mom's death and began to enjoy life at Pen Gu Island. The next morning, Cody watches the sunrise and sees Z behind him.

"Morning, Cody." Z said, sleepily.

"Hey, Z." said Cody.

"Heard you got over your mom's death. Did all of your talks help?" asks Z.

"Yeah, they did." said Cody.

Later on, Kelly Slater and Rob Machado comes over to see Cody and notices Cody feeling better.

"Hey, Cody." greets Kelly.

"Hey, Rob, Kelly. How are you guys?" asks Cody.

"Okay. You?" asks Rob.

"Doing fine." said Cody.

"Joe told us you got over the loss of your mom and that all of your friends' talks helped." said Rob.

"Thanks, dudes." said Cody.

"You know, we came to see how you're doing." said Kelly.

"I'm doing just fine." said Cody.

"That's good to hear." said Rob.

"So want to join us for breakfast?" asks Kelly.

"Sure. Can Z come too?" asks Cody.

"Of course." said Rob.

"Cool. I'll meet you guys later." said Cody.

Rob and Kelly looked at each other and said, "All right. See you then." Then they walked off leaving Z and Cody to talk.

"You didn't have to do that." said Z.

Cody looked at him and said, "Hey, what are friends for? I first recognized you when I got to Pen Gu, you helped me learned how to make my own surfboard, you helped me how to surf and how to have fun, you helped me on the surfing competition, but on top of all that, you helped me out to get over my mom's death and they all worked. Thanks, Z."

Z smiles and said, "You're welcome, man."

Later on, Z and Cody comes through the beach seeing Kelly and Rob along with Chicken Joe, Lani and everyone else having breakfast, and began to socialize. Later on, Cody began to feel like he has real friends that stood right by him whenever he needs it.


End file.
